Shared bicycles refer to a bicycle sharing service provided by enterprises in campuses, at metro stations and bus stations, and in residential areas, business districts, common service areas, and the like, in a new form of sharing economy. Enabling a bicycle-sharing app, a user can view a diagram of distribution of nearby rentable bicycles and make a reservation. After finding a bicycle, the user can unlock the bicycle by scanning a QR code with a mobile phone and ride the bicycle. When the riding comes to an end, the user parks the bicycle freely, locks the bicycle, and the using process is then finished. Compared with docked public bicycles, this “dockless” concept that bicycles can be used and parked readily brings about great convenience to citizens, but at the same time it makes the phenomena that the bicycles disorderly occupy the road and are randomly parked more common. This affects urban space management and urban beautification, and makes them more difficult to implement. To solve the problem that the shared bicycles are parked disorderly, currently, the RFID technology and the Bluetooth technology are used to define parking areas in public places, and the shared bicycles near the places need to be placed in the defined areas. However, these technologies definitely deprive the parking convenience of the “dockless” shared bicycles, and make the “dockless” shared bicycles inconvenient the same as the previous-generation docked shared bicycles. Since the shared bicycles are provided with electric docks and become docked vehicles, it is still inconvenient for users to use. In addition, to date, a large number of shared bicycle products are not controlled within a riding boundary. This causes the emergence of a large number of zombie bicycles and an increase in operation costs, and hinders management and operation of the vehicles.
Therefore, how to design a dockless electric fence control method for controlling random parking of the shared bicycles and controlling riding within certain coverage now becomes a technical problem that needs to be urgently solved.